


Roses (That Bloom)

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Endgame, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Pepper Potts, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, POV Natasha Romanov, Quote: I've got red in my ledger; I'd like to wipe it out., Red Room (Marvel), Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, The Avengers Need a Hug, and cute, but its awesome, i hate thanos, it's really nice, natasha is a fangirl, natasha romanoff death scene, tony stark THAT scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: [AVENGERS: ENDGAME SPOILERS]Natasha’s perspective of the final fight in Endgame.





	Roses (That Bloom)

Natasha sucked in a breath as she reassured Clint that it was going to be okay. To let her go. He shook his head, tears rolling down his grimy cheeks as he shook his head, begging for her not to jump, that no, it wasn’t going to be okay. Because a world without Natasha Romanoff, wouldn’t be a world worth living for. 

And she slowly let go of his hand, letting herself fall to her ultimate death. She closed her eyes waiting for the crash of her body against the cold hard floor and suddenly, all the lights went out. 

There wasn’t any pain, or last thoughts or a seven-minute montage of her life, it was just darkness. For some strange reason, Natasha saw tranquility in it. Perhaps she was more focused that she would be saving the lives of millions than focusing on the fact that the Black Widow wouldn’t live to see tomorrow. 

_ So this is what dying is like. It’s not so bad after all.  _

She’d always imagined Death as something scary, as the enemy that living defeats. She knew that one day, everyone, including Gods of Thunder and Mischief, soldiers with a super serum pumping through their veins, and rich billionaires with annoyingly high egos would all have their last days. 

At the Red Room, they taught her that Death had been waiting for each and every one of them. That if they failed to serve their life’s purpose, serving the Motherland, Death would come for them quickly. Natalia Alionova had perceived that Death was true to its word when Tanya mysteriously disappeared when she failed to pick all her fingernails off. How Zanya also disappeared when she couldn’t bring herself to snap her opponent’s neck. Back then Natasha would have labeled them as weak. But years later, and after cleansing herself along with the ledger of red that dripped them no more, she understood, they were being  _ human _ .

The idea of Death had been a motivation, a constant reminder of what would happen if she were to fail. Natasha didn’t want to fail, she wanted to live for her country, for it was her duty, her birthright. But over the years, Natasha finally understood: her birthright wasn’t to the Red Room, or covering herself in the lies of it, but to follow her heart, and make an impression on the world. A good one. The Natalia Alionova decades ago would have never believed that she, the Black Widow, who was a known and feared assassin, was the great Black Widow who helped and saved people. 

Surrounded by endless fields of white she felt bored. Was this all that was left for her? As if those up above heard her, the “wall” in front of her began to colorize, depicting colors and figures, of her family, the Avengers. 

Steve was on his knees, head bowed low, and tears ran down his peach-colored skin. He was crying. Natasha knew Steve cared about her, he cared about all his teammates despite what had happened over the past few years, but she never would have imagined that Steve would mourn, would  _ actually miss her _ and cry for her when she was gone. She felt her heart twinge with emotion, Steve really did care for her. 

Clint too was crying. He leaned against a wall, eyes trained on the water in front of him, purposely distancing himself between his other teammates. His eyes glistened as tears rolled down the man’s face. Natasha understood his feelings. 

He had lost his family, and felt so alone, and so hurt that he turned to a life of bad choices, not too different than the life she had when he was tasked with the assignment to kill her. Funny how now she was the one dead, so he could live. She wasn’t complaining, if she had the love and care from her parents, she wouldn’t be where she is. She would have been loved and cared for. Clint was a good man, no matter what he had done. His children didn’t deserve to come back to the world with their father dead. 

She didn’t have any children, the Red Room’s sterilization made the job easier. Funny enough it did. She didn’t have to worry that the future of a child would be jeopardized when she put on her suit and entered a world of war and terror. She only had to worry about her life, and the ones of her makeshift family, the Avengers. 

Tony himself was crying, slight tears trailing down his expensive skin, because under that tough ego, and all the shit they’ve been through, he really did care, and value her as a friend. As an Avenger. 

Hulk, or Bruce-Hulk looked sad himself, wishing something that Natasha couldn’t decipher. Any romantic feelings, had been dealt with. Natasha didn’t fall in love with him for the sake of falling in love, but to show him that he wasn’t a monster. And that if he was, she was one too. 

Thor didn’t appear to be crying, but when Natasha looked closely, under the screaming anger that they could easily bring her back, she noticed the watery liquid bubbling up under his puffy eyes. 

Even Scott who barely knew her had tears of his own. 

She watched the story continue, wishing and praying that the Avengers would get the job done right. They would. They wouldn’t let her die in vain, or over a useless attempt. 

She screamed when the Compound got bombed, trails of tears flowing over her peachy skin because they couldn’t be dead, they just couldn’t. Now when they were so close. It would be evil of God to do that, not when they were about to put things right. 

She felt her heart surge with pride as they all worked together yet at the same time separately, getting the gauntlet right where it needed to be. 

She watched at the edge of her seat, sweat dripping down her forehead as Steve, Tony, and Thor took on Thanos, fighting together for the first time in quite a long time. And how she missed that. She could hear her heartbeat thrum in her ears as she watched with horror as Thanos pressed Thor’s axe to his chest, a little deeper and the God of Thunder would be no more. When suddenly, Thor’s hammer knocked into Thanos out of nowhere. She never screamed so loudly seeing Steve with a shit-eating smirk on his face, wielding the hammer. Her expression mirrored Thor’s because all this time that little  _ shit _ was worthy to wield that hammer. 

She clapped as Steve swung the hammer, taking everyone, literally everyone, Stark had his mouth agape because  _ what the hell man _ . She felt tears of pure happiness and pride spill as the Avengers worked as a team. 

Then she remembered when Hulk snap. She felt colors of orange, red, blue, purple, green and yellow swivel around her, as if was going to pick her up and bring her back but it didn’t. Natasha sighed, nor happy or upset. She was content, she finally got rid of all the blood in her ledger. 

She focused in front of the scene, watching as Thanos kept striking Steve, too close for her liking. She watched as his shield broke off into pieces, but watched intently as the vibranium slowly pieced itself back together. 

Steve stood alone with a grim but firm expression on his face as he faced Thanos. He said, “You’re not going to win.” Thanos chuckled with a sneer and Natasha never wanted to punch that smirk right off his face because you don’t almost kill her family this time, not when they’re at their most vulnerable, “And why is that?” She knew what Steve was going to respond with, and felt nothing else but a drive of motivation when Steve replied, “Because as long as one man, one woman,” his eyes twinkled with longing memory of his former teammate who if she weren’t dead would have been standing right next to him, swallowed and continued with hate in his eyes, “stands in your way, you won’t win.” Thanos merely laughed and Natasha felt hope die in her chest and wished she could do something, anything instead of helplessly watch when she heard the voice of Sam Wilson, who had dusted away, “Hey Cap. On your left.”

She screamed out of happiness as Steve pressed his comm unsure of this was some sort of hoax and if his eyes were deceiving him because Sam Wilson who turned to ash and dust in 2018 was swooping in now, right in his left. Natasha let out a watery laugh, Steve had told them the story behind the joke when Sam had mistaken her for Steve knocking into her shouting,    
“On your left!”

Natasha cheered and clapped as one by one more portals of the dusted Avengers came through. First, it was T’Challa who was followed by Shuri and Okoye with the Dore Milaje, Barnes, the talking raccoon, the tree and more. Natasha couldn’t contain her excited sounds as the Avengers, new and old, exited out of the portals, with revengeful, no, avengeful looks embedded on their faces. 

She clapped and hollered as Wanda, sweet sweet Wanda who had lost so much, and even more soured out of the portal, landing to her feet in a graceful manner that she learned from Natasha when they were on the run.  _ Settle gently, land on your toes. It keeps the sounds quiet from announcing your location.  _ Wanda looked at Thanos in the eye, red tendrils of magic glowing even redder, seeing nothing but that purple face who took her love, and her best friend away from her. 

She watched as the Avengers assembled, some she recognized, others she hadn’t, but the indescribable feeling of happiness was the same. She watched as the team sorted into two layers, the ones on the ground all standing behind Captain America, and the ones with flight and levitation hovering behind Iron Man. Happy tears pricked her eyes as she watched the team get back together, this time stronger than they had ever been before. Thanos stood still, eyes betraying his toughness as he looked a bit scared at the heroes who kept coming out and just didn’t seem to end. 

She watched as Steve grabbed Thor’s hammer, and shouted, “Avengers! Assemble!” Natasha cheered and hollered as the Avengers ran charging forward towards Thanos and his army, knocking down and blasting anyone who stood in their way. 

She felt her smile grow even wider when T’Challa called out to Clint to give him the gauntlet remembering that in their 2016 encounter, had said something along the lines of not caring about Clint.  _ Looks like he really did care. _

  
  


She clapped when Spiderman swung in, the teenager had aged much since Germany. He no longer was youth-faced and quippy, afraid to get his hands dirty, this time seizing the gauntlet and summoning something that she wondered why, Instant Kill Mode. Then again, she wasn’t complaining. 

When Wanda used her red energy to send herself crashing in front of Thanos, a look of murder in her glowing eyes, she kept on chanting, “KICK HIS SORRY PURPLE ASS!” She never clapped so hard as Wanda rose her hands and fought the Mad Titan, proving to be an equal match, if not superior as she shattered his sword and held him tight to the point where he called on his own forces to what she would have called, a suicide order. 

She watched as the Avengers worked together, protecting whoever was holding the gauntlet, and felt her whole body erupt into pride when Pepper Potts,  _ the Pepper Potts _ appeared in a suit of armor fighting back to back with Tony. Then, something shot Spiderman down as he crashed into a rock wall, clutching the gauntlet for dear life. 

A figure zoomed in, charging through Thanos’s ship and blowing it to bits, all with great ease. Natasha’s smile had grown so big that her cheeks began to hurt, but she didn’t care. Not when Carol had arrived. 

She hollered, “Go girl! Kick his ass!” as she charged up into the sky, sending blasts of nuclear energy to a very surprised Thanos. She was standing now, fists balling with excitement as she eagerly watched what was about to happen next. Carol descended to the floor over a star-eyed Spiderman who looked at Carol with awe and said, “Hi. I’m Peter Parker.” Chuckling at the youth’s shock Carol piped, “Hey there Peter Parker. Got something for me?” Peter handed her the gauntlet staring at the scene in front of them with disbelief, “I still don’t see how you’ll be able to get past all that.”

That’s when Wanda descended behind them, red magic dancing around them, “Don’t worry.” Natasha got vibes from their fight against Proxima as Okoye twirled her spear speaking evenly, “We’ve got her back.”

Natasha was crying happy tears now that just wouldn’t stop, feeling the happiest she had been in her entire life, as women she knew and didn’t come, no, assembled together and began charging at the monsters in front of them. Natasha sank back into her seat, watching as the female Avengers kicked some ass. 

Her heart began to panic when the scene slowly began to dissolve. What happened? Did they win? Did they snap their fingers? Who snapped their fingers?

The scene faded back in some while later, to all the Avengers with mournful faces.  _ Someone died from the snap. _

She couldn’t place just who died, feeling pity and sadness wash over her, that someone else had to die just when the world got back together. 

She let out a watery laugh as she heard the voice none other than Tony Stark who had somehow appeared right next to her with a smirk on his face as he asked, “Agent Romanoff, you miss me?”

Yeah, she did. 

  
  
  



End file.
